Miwa
| image = | birthday = June 15, 1990 | birth place =Hayama, Kanagawa, Japan | age = 22 | residence = | height = | weight = | nationality = Japanese | relatives = | occupation = Singer | salary = }} Miwa is a Japanese pop singer-songwriter and performs the twelfth Bleach anime opening. Biography Miwa was influenced by music from her father at a young age. When she entered high school at 15 years old, she started writing her own music and learning how to play the guitar. miwa was prohibited from having a job, but she secretly worked to save money and bought her first guitar, a Gibson J-45."miwa | Biography". Retrieved 2010-01-25. Soon, she started performing live shows with a friend at places such as Shimokitazawa Loft and Shibuya 7th floor. Eventually, she was noticed by producer Yamamoto Mataichiro who began coaching her."慶大生歌手ｍｉｗａ連ドラ主題歌デビュー". Nikkan Sports. 2010-01-07. Retrieved 2010-01-25. She released two indie singles under N Cube Entertainment Inc.: "Song for you / TODAY" and "Soba ni Itai Kara".ぶぁる (2008-06-28). "miwa". Retrieved 2010-04-22."miwa". MOD'S SHOP. Retrieved 2010-04-22.N Cube Entertainment Inc.. Retrieved 2010-04-24. Currently, Miwa is attending Keio University."慶応大学在学中の19歳miwa、ドラマ主題歌で鮮烈でビュー". BARKS. 2010-01-17. Retrieved 2010-01-25. Her major debut single, "Don't Cry Anymore", was released under Sony Music Records on March 3, 2010. The title track was used as the theme song for the Fuji TV drama Nakanai to Kimeta Hi, starring Eikura Nana. The single reached #11 on the Oricon weekly chart and sold over 22,000 copies in its chart run of ten weeks. Miwa's second major single, "Little Girl", was released on June 23, 2010. The title track was used as the July 2010 opening theme for TBS show CDTV. The single reached #18 on the Oricon weekly chart. During the summer, Miwa performed at the events GIRL POP FACTORY and ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL. Miwa released her third major single on September 1, 2010, titled "chAngE". The title track was used as the twelfth opening theme for the anime Bleach."アニメ「BREACH」オープニングが13日からスタート！". Sony Music. 2010-04-12. Retrieved 2010-04-22. The capital "A" and "E" in the single's title represent "acoustic" and "electric" respectively.Wright, Michael (2010-07-29). "Miwa Goes Electric". Gibson Guitar Corporation. Retrieved 2010-08-29. miwa "chAngEd" her style for this single and set aside her acoustic Gibson J-45 for an electric Gibson Joan Jett Blackheart. Notable Songs *ChAngE, twelfth opening theme of the Bleach anime. Discography Albums *2011.04.06 guitarissimo *2012.03.14 guitarium Singles *2007.12.24 Song for you / TODAY (indies) *2008.05.03 Soba ni Itai Kara (そばにいたいから; Because I Want to Be with You) (indies) *2010.03.03 don't cry anymore *2010.06.23 Little Girl (リトルガール) *2010.09.01 chAngE *2010.12.01 Otoshimono (オトシモノ; Lost Item) *2011.02.23 Haru ni Nattara (春になったら; When Spring Comes) *2011.06.29 441 *2011.09.21 FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC *2012.02.01 Kataomoi (片想い; Unrequited Love) *2012.08.15 Hikari e (ヒカリへ) DVDs *2011.12.21 miwa live tour 2011 "guitarissimo" *2012.06.06 misa clips vol.1 Other DVDs *2012.02.29 ap bank few '11 Fund for Japan Compilations / Others *2010.12.01 BLEACH BERRY BEST (#10 "chAngE") *2011.01.12 We Love Mackey (#11 "Kitakaze ~Kimi ni Todokimasu You ni~") *2012.03.07 JAPAN UNITED with MUSIC - "All You Need Is Love" Trivia Miwa's favorite Western musicians are Sheryl Crow, Deep Purple, Carole King, Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift, and her favorite Japanese musicians are Aiko, Angela Aki, Radwimps and Yuki. External Links *Miwa on Wikipedia *Miwa on Generasia References Navigation Category:Artists